Domestic humidifying apparatus is generally in the form of a portable appliance having a casing comprising a water tank for storing a volume of water, and a fan for creating a flow of air through an air duct of the casing. The stored water is conveyed, usually under gravity, to an atomizing device for producing water droplets from the received water. This device may be in the form of a heater or a high frequency vibrating device, such as a transducer. The water droplets enter the flow of air passing through the air duct, resulting in the emission of a mist into the environment. The appliance may include a sensor for detecting the relative humidity of the air in the environment. The sensor outputs a signal indicative of the detected relative humidity to a drive circuit, which controls the transducer to maintain the relative humidity of the air in the environment around a desired level. Typically, the actuation of the transducer is stopped when the detected relative humidity is around 5% higher than the desired level, and is restarted when the detected relative humidity is around 5% lower than the desired level.
It is known to provide a ultraviolet (UV) lamp or other UV radiation generator to sterilize water that is conveyed to the atomizing device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,952 describes a humidifier in which the water supplied from a tank is conveyed through a sterilizing chamber before being conveyed by a pipe to a chamber containing an ultrasonic atomizer. The sterilizing chamber has a UV transparent window beneath which a UV lamp is located to irradiate water as it passes through the sterilizing chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,474 describes a humidifier in which the water tank includes a UV transparent tube for conveying water to an outlet of the tank, and a main body upon which the tank is mounted includes a UV lamp which irradiates water as it passes through the tube to the outlet.